The Genius
by Artemis Holly III
Summary: Post TLC- Artemis Fowl has returned from Limbo, and the publicity has attracted the Yeerks. As the Animorphs race to save him, they have an important question to answer: can they trust a criminal mastermind? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is my first story so please rate and review. Sorry, it's kind of short, but I'll upload soon. **

**Also, I don't own Artemis Fowl or Animorphs. That's owned by Eoin Colfer and K.A. Applegate respectively.**

Chapter One

My name is Marco.

And that weekend was supposed to be fun. It would have been, too, if I hadn't read the newspaper.

I normally don't. I mean, who wants to read when you can watch all the news on TV? But I did. I don't know why.

There was a big article about some guy named Artemis Fowl. You might have heard about him. He's supposed to be responsible for a number of great crimes. And he's just seventeen, no exaggeration.

But that's not what the article said. Artemis Fowl was supposed to be seventeen, but he was just fourteen.

That confused me. Three years ago, back when everything was nice and normal, the same Artemis Fowl (I mean, can there be another?) had gone missing without a trace. He'd been fourteen when he disappeared.

Now he had returned, but while the whole world had moved forward, he hadn't. I know, he looks like a vampire, but that doesn't mean he'll become immortal all of a sudden.

The only physical difference was his eyes. From both blue, they were now one blue and one hazel. Is that even possible?

Now, you might be wondering why someone hadn't investigated or something. So let me make a few facts clear here.

One, the Fowls is a powerful criminal empire. Artemis Fowl the Second is its heir and already a juvenile criminal mastermind. To be honest, though the Fowls haven't been quite like criminals lately.

Two, Artemis Fowl has a bodyguard with the highly unlikely name of Butler. The name is crazy, but we're not exactly sane here, either. But you don't want to get in Butler's way.

Three, Artemis Fowl is, like, a genius. I'm not kidding. Anyone dumb enough to question him against his wishes will need to visit the psychiatrist later.

And four, Artemis Fowl lives in Ireland. So all the details wouldn't reach here anyway, or maybe they would. See, I won't tell you if I live in Ireland.

I stared at the article for a long while. There was definitely a mystery here. And we had nothing coming up this weekend. Besides, I might just get to meet Artemis Fowl the Second.

"Dad, I'm going to Jake's," I called.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Right, here's the second chapter to my first fanfic (again kind of short, sorry). Oh and this is how I indicate thought-speak: ~ ~.**

**And again, Eoin Colfer owns Artemis Fowl and K.A. Applegate owns Animorphs. Not me.**

Chapter Two

Two hours later, we were in Cassie's barn. "We" includes me, Jake, Rachel/Xena, Cassie, Ax in his human morph and Tobias, our Bird-boy in the rafters. All around us were sick or injured animals in cages. Cassie was giving medicines to a kestrel. A lot of other times, she's giving it to a wolf, or worse, a skunk.

You'd think saviours of the world like us would have a cooler meeting place, like a secret underground facility. But the barn is the best place for a hideout. Besides, the nearest 'secret underground facility' is the Yeerk pool, and it is not cool in any way.

Cassie was the last one to read the article.

"Isn't Artemis a girl's name?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe it is. So what? Does the name really matter?"

"I think the question is," Rachel said slowly, "how does this concern us?"

"Can you be one hundred per cent sure Yeerks aren't involved?"

"Can you be one hundred per cent sure Yeerks _are_ involved? It'll be a waste of time _and _the weekend."

"Actually," Jake interrupted. "Yeerks aren't involved in this mystery, but they'll get involved soon enough."

One by one, we all turned to look at him.

Ax, who had never really understood the concept if suspense among humans, asked, "I have a question. Question. Who is this Artemis Fowl the Second?"

Rachel laughed. "We'll never get this made into a movie. We've already destroyed the drama on the moment."

"The movie will take a hundred years to develop," I said. "You'll spend fifty per cent of the time in the make-up studio."

Cassie said, "If it is made into a movie, how will they show the morphing process?"

"I asked a question," Ax reminded us, not really putting the sharp tone that usually accompanies such statements.

I sighed. "Artemis Fowl is a fourteen-slash-seventeen-year-old criminal mastermind and heir to the Fowl criminal-slash-humanitarian empire. He's also a genius. He's got a million-something award for his achievements and has also patented a number of impressive inventions."

"Whoa. 'Patented?'" Rachel asked. "Marco just used the word 'patented.'"

~We were in the middle of an important discussion~, Tobias said, using thought-speak.

"Tobias is getting irritated," I remarked. "There is a crow in a cage here. Also, he's not finding enough mice to eat."

Jake cleared his throat and everyone snapped back to attention. "Can we please continue our discussion? As in, the important one? Good. Now, Ax kind of ruined the moment, but I'll speak anyway. Artemis Fowl? He's the Yeerks' next target. Last night, Tom was talking on the phone. At midnight. And he definitely mentioned our genius."

"We can't even be sarcastic about Artemis Fowl," I muttered. "He's already a genius."

"Can it be possible he was just discussing the article with somebody?" Cassie asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Puh-leez. At _midnight_?"

"Prince Jake," Ax interrupted. "I think the publicity Artemis Fowl is having has attracted the Yeerks. He is the perfect target—intellectual, wealthy and powerful. Power. Full. Hence I believe the situation does concern us."

"So what do we do?" Cassie questioned

"Prince Jake must know."

I looked at our unofficial leader. "Prince Ja—I mean, Jake?"

Jake didn't answer immediately. I could tell he was thinking. He thought for what seemed like an eternity. Then he said, "We need additional information."

I cocked an eyebrow. "_That's_ your master plan?"

"We aren't getting any information from Tom," Cassie pointed out.

~Which leaves only one person. Erek.~

"Right," Rachel muttered. "Remind me again how we knew what the Yeerks were doing before the Chee came along."

Jake nodded at me. "Marco, go and get him."

**A/N: I'll update soon, please post your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here's the third chapter, enjoy! And thanks a lot to Icetalon for their reviews (my first reviews). :)**

**And like I've said, and as it would be followed in every coming chapters for this fanfic- Artemis Fowl is owned by Eoin Colfer and Animorphs by K.A. Applegate. Not by me. I need not repeat this.**

Chapter Three

I morphed to osprey and made my way to Erek the Chee's house. The day was warm, with plenty of heat from thermals. I floated from one pillar of hot air to the next, soaring up and up, not really flapping all that much.

The houses and people were now as small as ants to me. And yet my keen osprey vision did not miss Erek.

I found him about halfway to his house. He was moving in the direction of Cassie's barn. Don't ask me how he knows where to find us at all times.

I lost a bit of altitude and spiralled downwards, stopping and catching a low thermal to keep me off the ground.

~Hi, Erek,~ I called in thought-speak, floating in circles.

I saw him stop and look up. Again, don't ask me how he knew I was up.

I spilled air from my wings and descended even lower, landing on a streetlight. ~I was just coming to get you. The others are in Cassie's barn.~

Erek nodded and continued walking. I couldn't really demorph and walk with him, thanks to the fact we can't morph shoes. So I gained altitude again, riding the warm updrafts higher and higher.

It took us fifteen minutes to reach our destination. I demorphed as soon as I landed on the grass.

Morphing isn't really pretty, except when Cassie does it, who has got some sort of talent for it. It does not happen logically at all. Sometimes I wish the Andalite morphing technology took care of it, but it doesn't.

The grey-and-white osprey feathers melted and withered, leaving two-dimensional patterns on my skin before disappearing. My beak softened and split to make the nose and mouth. I could literally hear organs shifting inside me, not a pleasant experience. My wings narrowed and elongated to form arms, and the wing tips turned into the great human hands. My talons also shrivelled and split to form my feet.

All this time, I was growing.

As soon as I had completed this immensely-disgusting-but-usual-for-us-freaks process, Erek and I walked to the barn. How would the situation look? We were four humans, one Bird-boy and one Andalite with morphing powers congregating in a barn for sick animals, waiting for an android to give us information on how to save a criminal mastermind from being controlled by parasitic slugs from outer space. And we were supposed to save the world, too.

I think I've gone insane. Yes, that's probably it. I'm in the nuthouse having delusions about aliens from another world.

~Welcome back,~ Tobias said. ~And thanks, Marco, for giving me a clear view of you demorphing.~

I winced. Like I said, morphing is never pretty.

"Alright," Jake said, clapping his hands to get attention. "Erek, when are the Yeerks going after Artemis Fowl the Second?"

Erek was surprised. He made it clear with his holographic facial expression. "So you already know?"

"Yeah," I said. "We kind of noticed that a criminal mastermind stopped aging all of a sudden."

~Can't it be possible he was just turned into a vampire?~ Tobias asked. ~I mean, vampires are immortal, right? Like in _Twilight_.~

"That still doesn't explain the mismatched eyes."

"Vampire?" Ax asked. "Vamp. Aa-yer."

"Mythical creatures," Rachel explained. "They are pale and good-looking, strong, fast, and can't, or won't, come out during the day. They drink blood and, of course, they're immortal."

"But they're mythical, right?" Ax asked, not at all grossed out about the 'drinking blood' part.

"Erek," Jake interrupted.

"Well," Erek replied. "From what it looks like, the Yeerks depart for Ireland in two hours. This is a pretty big assignment. Visser Three himself is going. Accompanying him would be Chapman and a few other human-Controllers. The Yeerks are going in a private jet equipped with Gleet BioFilters, so you can't go that way. I can't be sure if they're going to attack in Fowl Manor, but they'll definitely try. It's a fortress, with a lot of security, and I mean a lot. But human technology is no match for Yeerk technology. It's going to be tough, but not impossible."

After this long speech, all we could do was stare at Erek.

"A manor?" Rachel asked, breaking the silence. "Impressive."

"Isn't a manor supposed to be a farming estate?" Cassie said.

"What does a manor look like? Is it a residence?" Ax questioned.

"Gleet BioFilters and a fortress. Amazing," Jake muttered.

~Surely they wouldn't be expecting birds in there?~

And I said, "A manor and a private jet. Hey, we might be insane, but this is cool."

**A/N: Please review. Thanks! Oh and I might not be able to update for a while, I've got exams coming :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am _really _sorry for not uploading sooner! I had my exams and then some stupid problem came up with the Internet. Anyways, here is chapter four. And I am looking for more reviews. Thanks a lot to Icetalon for theirs.**

**Also, I don't own Artemis Fowl or Animorphs. Well, I have the books-that doesn't count, right? But there, I said it. Now Rachel won't morph to grizzly and eat me.**

Chapter Four

"We can't fly all the way," Jake said. "We can't hide in the jet for obvious reasons. And because we're kind of racing with the Yeerks here, we can't go aboard a public plane—to slow."

"Great," I muttered. "Well, what are we going to do, ask Visser Three for a lift? 'Visser, we want to stop you from getting to Artemis Fowl. Can you help us get to Ireland?'"

"Actually," Ax said, "we may not be able to go inside the Yeerks' jet but we can stay outside and keep pace with it."

"That does it. I'm sitting this one out."

"Why, Marco?" Rachel asked with a grin. "Don't you want to meet your hero Artemis Fowl, the rich and famous teenager?"

"Let's face reality here, Rachel. Artemis Fowl is not just a rich and famous teenager; he's also a criminal mastermind. Anyone in his right mind wouldn't _want_ to meet him. Besides, if we survive this war, we'd be rich and famous ourselves. And if we don't… well, there would be no rich and famous humans around."

"Now can we please talk about how to save rich and fa—I mean Artemis fowl?" Jake asked exasperated.

We all became silent.

"All right then. How long do you think it would take to reach Dublin?"

"On a normal earth flight, about eleven to twelve hours," Erek answered.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"But with the kind of technology Yeerks have, considerably less. Approximately four hours."

"Is that good or bad?"

"This just gets easier and easier," Rachel muttered.

"Erek," Jake spoke up, "Does anyone in the Chee have some sort of transportation?"

"Sure. Subs, planes, choppers, yachts, you name it, and we have it."

"Even rockets?" I asked.

"We don't use primitive rockets."

"_Advanced _rockets?"

"No rockets, sorry."

"What's the fastest way?" Jake asked.

Erek thought for a few minutes. "Faster than light?"

"Was that humor?"

"Well, we have motorboats or jet-skis. Faster than earth ones. It'll take us about forty five minutes if we take one of those."

"I vote for motorboat," I piped up.

"Me, too," Cassie agreed.

"I'll go with Prince Jake."

~Motorboat… Do we really have to go through water?~

"Alright," Rachel grumbled. "What's wrong with a jet-ski, though?"

"Um, nothing. Just that it's more uncomfortable."

"Okay, then." Erek gestured to the door of the barn. "We will have to go to the docks."

Ax must have been close to the two-hour limit because he demorphed to his Andalite self, and then morphed right back. If we had to go to the docks, we would have to walk, and an Andalite walking the streets of your town isn't something you see every day.

The docks weren't all that far from Cassie's house, but we took a bus to save time. The motorboat Erek had been talking about looked normal enough, but we knew it wasn't. Not for humans at any rate.

Erek changed his hologram to a forty-year-old fisherman, explaining that it would be better if someone didn't see a kid driving a motorboat into the ocean. But I really don't see how he's a kid, considering he's been on earth for about millennia.

We piled into the boat, Tobias in his human morph, and Erek started. There wasn't much vibration; in fact, it went quite smoothly. Smooth, but so fast.

How do I explain it? Imagine the fastest roller-coaster ride you've ever been in. Now multiply the speed by hundred. Add water spraying you from nearly all sides. And subtract the safety bars.

That's what it was like.

I literally felt as though my skin was going to come loose any second. My teeth were dangerously close to shattering. G-force rippled my clothes and my hair strained at the roots as they were blown back like reeds in a storm. This was like any other disgusting and horrifying morph, only this time Andalite technology could not prevent the agony.

The ride was over in an hour—give or take a few minutes—and none of us had spoken once through for fear of swallowing our teeth and tongue. We crawled out onto the docks, feeling incredibly conspicuous in our pitiful morphing outfits which did nothing to protect us from the chill. It was like being in the North Pole all over again, but slightly warmer.

Only slightly.

Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating the chilly part, but you try and not complain after a ride on the Roller Coaster from Hell.

I tried to shake off the shivers and concentrated on my mission. All around us were boats and ocean vessels, not very different from the quays and harbors in my hometown. But something was different. Call it a feeling, the atmosphere, or the way people around us were acting. But something was definitely different.

Erek was still in his fisherman's hologram, and I wondered how come people hadn't noticed a motorboat speeding thorough the ocean at a million miles an hour.

"Welcome to the Emerald Isle," Erek said.

You get to know one thing from this, and I don't know if it's good or bad or neutral.

I don't live in Ireland.

**I'll upload soon unless the school interferes. Please review!**


End file.
